


Bedtime Routine

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Book: The Tales of Beedle the Bard, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Family Feels, M/M, Routine, Such Shameless Fluff, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: When Scorpius demandsBabbity Rabbity and her Cackling Stumpfor the umpteenth time, Draco is powerless to resist his charms.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	Bedtime Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VeelaWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeelaWings/gifts).



> 131 words precisely. Based on the superb prompt _Storybook._
> 
> Thank you so much to the wonderful mod.

“Babbity!” Scorpius insisted, cuddling tight to Draco’s side. He squeezed his toy dragon close to his chest. “Babbity Rabbity!”

“If we _must_ ,” Draco replied, taking the toddler's demands seriously. “Though many other excellent stories _do_ exist-”

“Rabbity please!” Scorpius cut in. He looked up at Draco beseechingly. 

Draco met his son’s gaze. There was clearly no arguing his way out of reading the story for the million and tenth time. He flicked the dog-eared copy of the Bard’s tales to the correct page and began to read. Draco did his usual funny voices for the Muggle king and for the charlatan. By the end Scorpius’s giggles filled the bedroom. 

Harry and Draco kissed their son goodnight and dimmed his light with a Nox. 

“My favourite part of the day,” Harry whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
